


as we mean to go on

by wrennette



Series: sustained effort toward an ideal [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: When they can, Waxer and Boil are always happy to sit with the Younglings on craft day in the creche.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: sustained effort toward an ideal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961518
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	as we mean to go on

Waxer shifted slightly, careful not to disturb the little one comfortably settled in his lap. His legs were starting to fall asleep, but he didn't mind too much. He might not be able to sense the Force like the Jedi did, but he could still feel the contentment that permeated the room. All the little ones were carefully working on their first crochet project. They were just making washcloth squares out of cotton yarn, but they were diligent in their task, and excited for the responsibility. 

Many things in the Jedi Temple were handmade, if it was possible. From what Waxer understood, Force Sensitives could feel the emotions and care that went into making something. When the Initiates finished their projects, the finished cloths would be given to the Temple stores, earmarked for the Halls of Healing, where sick and injured Jedi were in need of a little extra care and affection. 

Waxer was working on a somewhat larger project with similar intent even as he supervised the Younglings. While he and his siblings might not be able to sense intentions in the same way, they all knew and understood the care that went into making a gift for someone. They had so little of their own, any gift was a treasure. So Waxer was crocheting away, on a slightly more complicated pattern, to make a blanket for his dearest companion. 

Glancing over at said dearest companion, Waxer smiled to himself seeing how gently Boil held the Initiate in his lap. The little nautolan was showing Boil their progress, Boil leaning down over them. Waxer almost wished he had his helmet on, so he could take a recording. As he didn't, he just smiled, watching until Boil felt him looking and turned his way with an impressive scowl that did nothing to tamp down Waxer's fondness. Waxer smiled more broadly, but turned back to his own work, letting his affection fill him up and spill out around him. 

The bothan in his lap let out a low sound of happiness, hands still working away at their square. Leaning down, Waxer bopped his nose between the Youngling's ears. The Youngling's happy noises intensified, and they wiggled their head and shoulders back against Waxer in reciprocation. Waxer glanced over at Boil, feeling eyes on him, and smiled at the soft look on his partner's face. 

A war now didn't mean they couldn't dream about later. While Waxer knew Boil didn't like to admit it, his partner was a warm, squishy fellow under that grumpy shell. When this was over, Waxer intended to find a nice home with him, and then adopt as many little cadets as they could afford to feed. They'd raise them up right, without all the bullshit the trainers had given them back on Kamino.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
